List of timeouts in Supernanny US (2005-2011)
Timeout is a common discipline technique where a child sits or stands at a designated location for a certain amount of time. Throughout some of Jo Frost's shows, there have been many variations and aliases of this technique, some of them beginning with the word "naughty" (Naughty Step, Naughty Chair, etc.). Jo recommends keeping a child in timeout for one minute per year of their age. Steps #Come down to the child's level and give a warning using a low, authoritative tone of voice. #Send child to Timeout if the child disobeys the warning. #Come down to the child's level again and explain the reason they are on the step. #Walk away (no talking) and set the timer for one minute of their age. (e.g. 4-year-olds stay for 4 minutes, 7-year-olds stay for 7 minutes, ages are sometimes rounded up.) #If the child escapes, bring them back to the step, say nothing, and reset the timer. Ignore any attention-seeking behavior. (In the Hallenbeck Family episode, Jordon tried to get Jaydon to say "motherf**ker", and was sent to bed early.) #After timeout is over, repeat why they were on the step and ask for an apology. #The child apologizes. (If the child does not apologize or does something like scream sorry in a way that makes you think they don't mean it then leave them on the step until they are ready, if they escape, restart the timer again.) #Hugs and kisses. Variations Naughty Step *The Bailey Family (Billy for 2 minutes) *The Wujcik Family (Alec for 6 minutes, Bryce for 4 minutes) *The Tafoya Family (James for 7 minutes, Ryan for 2 minutes) *The Park Family (Farley for 4/5 minutes, Pierce for 2 minutes) *The Winter Family (Erica for 6/7 minutes, Tori for 3 minutes) *The Marko Family (Gwen for 7 minutes) *The Phelps Family (Aiden for 2 minutes) *The Atkinson Family (Reese for 4 minutes, Maeve for 2 minutes) *The George Family (Savannah for 10 minutes, Krissy for 2 minutes) *The Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes J.J for 3 minutes) *The Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes, Alexa for 4 minutes) *The Merrill Family (Lydia for 4 minutes, Eddie for 6 minutes) *The Gormley-Brickley Family (Aiden for 4/5 minutes) *The Tomlin Family (Amelia for 3 minutes) *The Bixley Family (Zac for 4 minutes) *The Woods Family (Charlie for 2 minutes) *The Bradbury-Lambert Family (Tegan-Olivia for 2 minutes) *The Schrage Family (Cara for 4 minutes) Naughty Spot *The Weston Family (Andrew for 4 minutes) *The Harmony Family (Ian for 5 minutes, Grant for 3 minutes) *The Smith Family (Nathan for 3 minutes) *The Williams Family (U.S.) (Hagan for 5 minutes) *The Kerns Family (Brandon for 4 minutes, Brenna for 2 minutes) *The Beck Family (Pierson for 5 minutes, Bronson for 3 minutes) *The McKinney Family (Kayla for 6 minutes) *The Hallenbeck Family (Jordon for 6 minutes, Jaydon for 4 minutes. Though with Jordon, he escaped 23 times, told Jaydon to name call, and then he was sent to bed early.) *The Swift Family (Max for 4 minutes) *The Fernandez Family (Elias for 5 minutes, Eulisis for 3 minutes) *The Miller Family (Landon for 7 minutes) *The Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes, JJ for 3 minutes) *The Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes, Alexa for 4 minutes) *The Merrill Family (Eddie for 6 minutes, Lydia for 4 minutes) *The Froebrich Family (Emerson for 4 minutes) *The Evans Family (Sean for 4 minutes, Dylan for 3 minutes) *The McMillion Family (Garrett for 3 minutes) *The McGrath Family (Aiden for 5 minutes, Liam for 4 minutes) *The Gormley-Brickley Family (Louis and Ciaron for 3 minutes) *The Dostal Family (Zachary for 5 minutes) *The Fager Family (Benjamin and Zachary for 4 minutes; despite being in public places rather than in the house) Penalty Spot *The Brown-Smith Family (Rhys for 5 minutes and Lewis for 7 minutes) Naughty Chair episode.]] episode.]] episode. Bethany's chair was pink, Tyler's chair was blue, Tia's chair is purple, and Lori's chair was yellow.]] *The Burnett Family (John and Joseph for 3 minutes) *The Minyon Family (Skyler for 4 minutes, Frank Patrick for 7 minutes) *The Webb Family (Josef for 6/7 minutes) *The Silva Family (Riley for 2 and half hours) *The Bruno Family (Bella for 6 minutes) *The Drake Family (Justin for 3 minutes) *The Wilson-Knutson Family (Leo for 4 minutes) *The Doyle Family (Lizzy for 3 minutes, Sara for 5 minutes) *The Moy Family (Camryn for 8 minutes (Matthew was never actually seen at one)) *The Baulisch Family (Kristin for 5 minutes) *The Manley Family (Claire for 4/5 minutes, Max for 7 minutes) *The Lewis Family (Selah for 2 minutes) *The Davis Family (Madison for 4 minutes, Tiffany for 3 minutes (Phillip was never actually seen at one)) *The Williams Family (U.K.) (Tia for 4 minutes, Tyler for 6 minutes) *The Del Re Family (Peter and Deanna for 4 minutes) *The Goldberg Family (Jacob and Joshua for 6 minutes, Jayden for 3 minutes) *The DeMello Family (Damon for 6 minutes, Dante for 4 minutes, Gianna for 2 minutes) *The Colier Family (Chase for 4 minutes, Nathaniel for 3 minutes) *The Naszkiewicz Family (Zachary for 4 minutes) *The Van Acker Family (Dylan for 3 minutes, Emma for 6 minutes) *The Colombo Family (Carlo for 4 minutes, J.J for 3 minutes) *The Potter Family (Ryan for 7 minutes) *The Bixley Family (Brandon for 7 minutes) *The Addis Family (Jonathon for 6 minutes) *The Sachs Family (Jonathon for 3 minutes) Naughty Corner *The Wischmeyer Family (Alaia and Ashlynn for 4 minutes) *The Young Family (U.S. Season 2) (Shermie for 5 minutes, Shelby for 3/4 minutes) *The Bowersock Family (Maddie for 7 minutes, Hayden for 6 minutes) *The Howat Family (Shannon for 7 minutes, Rhys for 4 minutes) *The Nitti Family (Darren for 10 minutes, Matthew for 8 minutes, Devin for 6 minutes, Jared for 5 minutes) *The Steer Family (Sophia for 5 minutes, Callum for 4 minutes) *The Seniors Family (Bethany for 5 minutes, Ruth for 3 minutes) *The Citarella Family (Sarah for 6 minutes, Hannah for 3 minutes) *The Federico Family (Michael for 3 minutes) Reflection Room *The Cooke Family (Meghann for 9 minutes, Gabriella for 6 minutes, Erin for 4 minutes) *The Moy Family (Hailey for 11 minutes, Camryn for 8 minutes) *The Porter Family (Maddison for 9 minutes, Harry for 7 minutes) *The Agate Family (Mary-Anne for 7 minutes) Naughty Bench *The Keilen Family (Maile and Malia for 4 minutes, Haeley for 6 minutes) *The Uva Family (Travis for 4 minutes) *The McAfee Family (Eliana for 9 minutes, Silas for 7 minutes, Kaia for 5 minutes) *The Martinez Family (Sindo for 9 minutes, Mikey for 6 minutes) *The Krolikowski Family (Johnny for 7 minutes, Thomas for 2 minutes) *The Griswold Family (Joe for 7 minutes) *The Mann Family (Naomi for 5 minutes, Nathaniel, Madeleine and Norah for 3 minutes) *The Johnson Family (Denver for 4 minutes, Logan for 3 minutes) *The Peterfreund Family (Gage for 3 minutes, Trey for 2 minutes) *The DeMott Family (Teddy, Milo and Giada for 4 minutes) *The Pandit Family (Jasmine for 6 minutes, Jenna for 5 minutes, Tiny for 3 minutes) *The Pollard-Morris Family (Matthew for 3 minutes) *The Cantoni Family (Gabrielle for 3 minutes; although this was on an ottoman and not a bench) *The Mihalik Family (Cole for 8 minutes) Naughty Room episode.]] *The Orm Family (Chandler for 8 minutes, Caden for 6 minutes, Declan for 3 minutes) *The Bailey Family (Jadyn for 6 minutes) *The Ririe Family (Hallden for 7 minutes) *The Cooke Family (Meghann for 9 minutes, Gabriella for 6 minutes and Erin for 4 minutes) *The McKeever Family (Hunter for 7 minutes, River for 6 minutes) *The Doyle Family (Sara for 5 minutes) *The Moy Family (Hailey for 11 minutes, Camryn for 8 minutes) *The Marko Family (Gwen for 7 minutes) *The Porter Family (Maddison for 9 minutes, Harry for 7 minutes) *The Benton Family (Rivers for 10 minutes. Hunter for 8 minutes) *The McKinney Family (Kayla for 6 minutes, Kaiden for 3 minutes) *The Colombo Family (JJ for 3 minutes). *The Collins Family (as Naughty Zone - Ben for 10 minutes, Lauren for 9 minutes, Joshua for 6 minutes, Joseph for 4 minutes) Naughty Seat *The Bates Family (Erin and Orla for 3 minutes, Callum for 5 minutes and Haydn for 7 minutes) *The Banjany Family (Zoe & Cameron for 5 minutes, Blake for 3 minutes) *The Young Family (Nathaniel for 8 minutes and Caleb for 7 minutes) *The Cantoni Family (Gabrielle for 3 minutes) Naughty Stool episode.]] *The Jeans Family (Andra for 4 minutes, Jessie and Leah for 3 minutes) *The Weinstein Family (Robert for 2 minutes) *The Jackson Family (Will and Isabella for 5 minutes; However, every time Isabella moves, Lisa adds 5 minutes so it is now 45 minutes for Isabella on the Naughty Stool which wasn’t exactly part of the technique) *The Sachs Family (Ryan for 5 minutes, Jonathon for 3 minutes) *The Del Re Family (Peter and Deanna for 4 minutes) Naughty Point *The Tsironis Family (Teddy and Nicolas for 3 minutes) *The Hancox-Smith Family (Cameron for 8 minutes, Flynn for 5 minutes) Naughty Beanbag *The Schwartz Family (Samantha for 6 minutes, Amanda for 4 minutes, Katelyn for 3 minutes) *The Christiansen Family (as "Cool Down Area" - Corey for 7 minutes, Chase for 3 minutes) *The Douglas Family (as "Cool Down Area" - George and Nicole for 4 minutes) *The Agate Family (as reflection beanbag - Mary-Anne for 7 minutes) *The Drake Family (Justin for 3 minutes) Naughty Circle *The Ririe Family (Blake for 3 minutes) *The Ball Family (Ryan for 3 minutes) *The Kerns Family (Brandon for 4 minutes, Brenna for 2 minutes) *The Evans Family (Sean for 4 minutes, Dylan for 3 minutes) *The Williams Family (Tyler for 6 minutes, only when he misuses his naughty chair) *The Froebrich Family (Emerson for 4 minutes) Naughty Cube *The Banjany Family - In this episode, Zoe took three and a half hours to submit to the Naughty Cube technique. In addition, Jo, Rich and Lisa took turns playacting as recalcitrant children so that Rick and Lisa could practice what to do if their kids refused to go to the Naughty Cube. Naughty Mat *The Bullard Family (Brycie for 6 minutes, Rylan for 2 minutes) *The Smith Family (Nate for 3 minutes) *The Bruno Family (Bella for 6 minutes) *The Young Family (U.S. Season 7) (Nicco for 6 minutes, Makai for 4 minutes) Naughty Block *The Larmer Family (John for 4 minutes, Justin and Jessica for 2 minutes) *The Banjany Family (Cameron and Zoey for 5 minutes, Blake for 3 minutes) Reflection Chair *The An-Duan Family (Christopher for 9 minutes, Isabella for 8 minutes, Benjamin and Lawrence for 6 minutes, and Charlotte for 5 minutes. Whoever was on it has to write down why he/she is on the chair in a book. It was used in conjunction with the Communication Couch where the child and parent sit down to talk about what the child had written in the book.) External Links *Information on supernanny.co.uk *Information on jofrost.com Category:Discipline Techniques